


A Cure to Boredom

by Meimi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai is a brat, Ai is a menace, Ai is very bored, M/M, Post-Canon, SOLtis!Ai, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, but not of Yusaku, link sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: Normal everyday human life was incredibly boring, but Ai had a knack for finding ways to pass the time.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	A Cure to Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to go in the porn collection, but then Ai got ideas and gave it a title, so here we are.

The day started out like every other day Ai could recall from recent memory. Right before the sun peeked over the horizon, he slowly and carefully wrapped himself around Yusaku until they were a tangled up snarl. Where one began and the other ended was a question for the ages. Just how he liked it. And once he had Yusaku well and truly trapped in his embrace - _where he belonged_ \- Ai nuzzled up against him, a soft, happy little grin tugging at his lips, and waited. It didn't take long. It never did. Exactly one minute before the alarm would go off, Yusaku opened his eyes and gave Ai a thoroughly unamused look. It wasn't exactly a glare, because Yusaku wasn't exactly displeased with him, just… mildly annoyed. And Ai liked him mildly annoyed. The little scrunch he always got on his brow was utterly adorable and Ai wanted to see it first thing every morning.

That joy of joys sadly only lasted for a minute, one singular minute, then the alarm went off and Yusaku's day away from Ai truly began. In short order, he managed to free himself from Ai's octopus-like grasp, and then started his morning routine. To be honest, Ai wasn't entirely sure how he did it, but then again, it was Yusaku, and Yusaku always managed to succeed at whatever he set out to do. Alas. Though at least he was kind enough to give Ai a quick peck on the lips near the end, which Ai immediately returned with a much more… ah… _enthusiastic_ rendition. Yusaku allowed it, but only for a moment, then he withdrew, gave Ai another one of those looks, this one a bit more flat with irritation, and then he was gone, out the door, headed to school. Leaving Ai behind. All alone in the big, bad world. How dull.

Oh, he could always tag along. It's not like he had to stay in the SOLtis. He was still an Ignis, after all, the _Dark_ Ignis, a magnificent artificial intelligence who could always bum a ride in Yusaku's duel disk. But lately… _Well_ , it just wasn't a good idea. In the past, Shima Naoki's blatant crush had been… amusing. A cute little joke Ai had guffawed over in the privacy afforded him by his mastery of the network, and one he had gone out of his way to encourage. Which had been a mistake. Because now that Yusaku was unequivocally _**his**_ , he, _uh_ , didn't really appreciate anyone else horning in on his territory.

Which was to say, jealousy was a ridiculous emotion that made him do really dumb things, even for him. So, uh, yeah, it was better for him to, ah, not tempt fate. Yusaku had ignored him for an entire week after he'd short circuited Shima's duel disk so badly it had set off the fire alarms at school. _Whoops_. Well, okay, he hadn't really cared about what had happened, but Yusaku ignoring him was a fate worse than death. So… no more jealousy fueled antics at Den City High. Nope, he saved that all for Hanoi now. They deserved it anyway.

Yusaku never really told him what to do or how to act. Asides from being a snotty self-involved, traumatized teen when they'd first officially met, Yusaku had never actually been the type to dictate what anyone else could or couldn't do. But there was an unspoken level of trust given that Ai wouldn't do anything absolutely horrible while Yusaku was away. Which, the aforementioned Hanoi focused harassment campaign aside, wasn't all that hard to do. Sure, sometimes he got up to a little mischief, but messing around with LINK VRAINS' code never hurt anybody. Everyone needed a little A.I.Land in their lives, after all. No real harm done, only joy inflicted upon the unsuspecting masses.

Today, however… Well, today he didn't feel like doing any of that. Today he was feeling… _frustrated_. It wasn't an entirely new sensation. He'd felt the same way that entire week Yusaku had refused to pay any attention to him. And really, that's what it all boiled down to, the source for this feeling of frustration. Yusaku's insistence on playing at " _living a normal life_ " left him out of Ai's reach for a significant portion of each and every single day. Not being able to touch Yusaku whenever he wanted to was _**frustrating**_ to an absolute ungodly, unheard of level.

Ai briefly toyed with the idea of unleashing all of that frustration out on Hanoi. They really _did_ deserve it, but no. If he got too obnoxious about it, then Revolver would whine at Yusaku to control his pet end of the world program and then it would be the worst thing ever. No, there was a fine line there that Revolver wouldn't cross so long as Ai didn't push too hard. A balancing act, as it were.

Unfortunately, that left Ai with nothing satisfying to do to burn off his mounting frustration. He just wanted to hold Yusaku. All day. Maybe get in some kisses. A little heavy petting. Something along those lines. But Yusaku was at school and Ai couldn't do any of that until later, assuming Yusaku would even be in a good mood when he got back. Ugh.

But oh, there was a thought. His current SOLtis body was somewhat lacking in the all-over holding Yusaku department. A little breaking and entering at SOL Technology's robotics R&D department would certainly pass the time. It's not like it was hard to do, and they didn't seem to mind all that much. In fact, as far as Ai could tell, they always delighted in the anonymous critique he sent their way afterwards. Win win situation all around as far as he was concerned.

\---

Breaking and entering SOL Tech turned out to be more of an ordeal than Ai had initially assumed. They'd upgraded their security. Some of the new stuff had even looked like Hanoi's own personal coding. Which, **no**. He'd have to take a closer look at it later, and if it was from Hanoi, then Ai was just going to have to make _certain people_ regret their life choices. But regardless, he did get in eventually and absconded with a couple of things.

First up, Ai now sported a new pair of hands. Nothing too fancy, but oh! The new synthetics they were using for the fingernails promised to be the perfect base for _real_ nail polish. Ai was going to have _fun_ with that. Sure, his hologram generator had always been great for throwing some nice colors on there, but there was something about the lure of real tactile cosmetics that really captured his attention. The mystique. The grandeur. _Ah~_ _The_ _possibilities opening up before him~_ Ai couldn't wait.

He'd also made off with a fancy new generator for said holograms, because versatility would always still be king. And besides, it worked out in his favor. This thing put a lot more horsepower under his hood, so to speak, which meant that Ai could produce and hold multiple solid light projections for an extended length of time now.

AKA Tentacles.

Of all shapes, sizes, and lengths.

Ai cackled and rubbed his new hands together in anticipation. Yusaku was about to have a new challenge to contend with in his struggle to escape Ai's loving embrace every morning. _Ah~ He couldn't wait_. A sliver of code and a flash of light a moment later had a bevy of delightful purple tendrils swaying in front of Ai's calculating gaze. _How many would he need, hmm? A dozen? More?_ Yusaku was ornery and stubborn, and a total crank about getting his way when he was determined about something. And he was still - _tragically_ \- determined to live a normal life. In spite of the virtual reality god living with him in his dinky, little rundown apartment. An artificial god who could give him absolutely anything he wanted… Not that he ever did. Want anything, that is.

Just Ai.

That's all he ever said he wanted.

Which… was… _Okay_ , that was the only thing that really mattered. Everything else was window dressing, but Ai did still wish he could do something more for his precious everything. The love of his life. The reason for his existence. _His Yusaku~_

…

Maybe he should just raid the rest of Revolver's bank accounts and buy Yusaku a house in a much more environmentally healthy city, town, suburb, whatever. Something with trees. That would be nice. Just a place for the two of them, away from everything else, and all the Shima Naokis who lusted after what was _his_. That would definitely be an improvement. Just get away from everything…

His burgeoning train of thought about getting a new place was brought to an abrupt end (probably for the best), at the sound of the front door opening. Oh, Yusaku was home sooner than Ai thought he'd be. But no, a quick glance over his internal clock disabused him of that notion. Whoops, lost track of time there. Ai shrugged and lay the blame for that at SOL's feet for being stupid enough to update their security with Hanoi type coding. Regrets were certain to come in their immediate future. But that was for later. For now, _Yusaku_.

Ai grinned wide, deleted all of his current tentacles, and waited in a close approximation of baited breath. This was going to be so much fun~

_Let's see him get out of these!_

Yusaku took his time meandering back to their bedroom, which wasn't necessarily a good sign. He tended to be more sedate when he was mentally exhausted from social interaction. Which sucked. But Ai could fix that right up. Ai was great at making Yusaku forget about how trying to be normal tended to bleed the color out of his world on a regular basis. _Tsk tsk_ , normal was not for his precious Yusaku. It never would be. The sooner he realised that, the happier he'd be. And Ai would be just thrilled to speed that realization along. With tentacles.

"Welcome home, Yusaku!" Ai crowed as Yusaku appeared in the doorway and immediately yanked him off his feet with a pair of newly materialized, industrial strength solid light tentacles. His reward was a cute little yelp, and an irritated scowl as he pinned Yusaku against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. A few more, less hefty, tentacles joined the fray, adjusting things here and there until Yusaku was the most appealing looking prisoner Ai had ever seen. _Picture perfect_. He was such a genius. Though… _Ah_ … Maybe a few less articles of clothing on Yusaku would add something… **more** , to the tableau. _Well now_ , there was a thought.

_Hmm_ , it _was_ a thought. Ai licked his lips as he raked his gaze up and down his delightful captive once, twice, and then really, really thought about it. Yusaku gave him a huffy look and a half-hearted sounding "Ai." complaint, which did nothing to help the direction his artificial mind was turning. Yusaku wasn't being pissy with him, which meant that, for the time being, he would be willing to play along with whatever game Ai was up to, which really made it all that much more… _interesting_. He hadn't really been thinking about sex when he'd nabbed the new hologram generator, but Ai was nothing if not adaptable. And it wasn't like sex was something they avoided outright. It just wasn't something they'd had much opportunity to explore as of yet. But that kind of intimacy was something Ai had a vested interest in. If Yusaku was willing~

Putting on his most winsome smile, Ai cocked his head just so in exaggerated thought. "Oh dear, I seem to have caught a legendary thief."

Yusaku's expression went from irritated to confused. "Thief?"

Ai merely shrugged. "What else do you call the man who has stolen your heart?"

Yusaku rolled his eyes in response. "Ai-"

"My my," Ai breathed out, completely ignoring Yusaku's inability to understand the value of pomp and theatre. "The punishment for such a high crime ought to be severe." He gave room for a silent pause, because yes, _drama_ , then continued on, his voice taking on a more sinister sounding tone. "And now that I've caught you red-handed, whatever shall I do with you?"

Yusaku sighed at the whole thing and shook his head. "Whatever you want, Ai, just like I told you last time."

And just like that, the mood was ruined. "Why are you like this?" Ai grumped as he vanished all of his tentacles and left Yusaku to drop. No cares given. He'd only been a few inches off the ground anyway. It was fine. And he was pouty. So it was deserved. Ai turned away, vaguely registering that Yusaku had landed perfectly fine, like he'd surmised, and crossed his arms, jutting his lower lip out just so. Because, yes, _this_ was something to be sulky over. Why couldn't Yusaku ever just play along? Act up? Live a little? There was more to life than being blunt and boring.

Yusaku walked past him, not a care in the world. _But oh no_. A knowing smirk was briefly cast Ai's way. _That little-_ "Because that's just the way I am, Ai, and isn't that what you wanted?"

_That little tease_.

Well, two could play at that game. Time to give his new fancy generator a workout. Between one second and the next, the bedroom was awash in a sea of tentacles of all shapes, sizes, and _lengths_. A moment later, and Ai had Yusaku pinned again, this time bent over the side of the bed in such an inviting pose that Ai could be forgiven for not being able to resist. "It's true," Ai purred as he waltzed over, his many, many tentacles undulating around him. "I do want you exactly the way you are."

"Ai," Yusaku almost whined as he tugged experimentally at the glowing tentacles holding him in place and got absolutely nowhere with them. "How are you even doing this?" He asked, his consternation more than evident as another hard tug proved equally unsuccessful. "You usually can't keep this many up for long."

"I went out and got some upgrades today," Ai said gaily as he very precisely draped himself over his little treat ( _a treat he'd earned by being a not so good boy_ ), angled his robot hips just so, and nuzzled into the dark hairs at Yusaku's nape. It was a little awkward. Yusaku's stupid school uniform kind of got in the way. Once he got tired of it scratching at his cheek, Ai hooked a finger over the collar and dropped a heavy kiss on the skin revealed beneath. There, much better. "Got to say, I'm rather enjoying the improvements."

The "Hmm." he got in response was more felt than heard. But Ai did relent - _just a tad_ \- when Yusaku tugged pointedly at the tentacle holding his left hand hostage. Ai unwrapped it, slowly, _sensually_ , but left it mostly just there, because this wasn't Yusaku wanting loose. No, this was curiosity in full force as Yusaku poked experimentally at the tentacle in question and Ai wiggled it in turn. "Can you feel that?"

_Ah_. That again. Yusaku really, really, _really_ had a hangup about being fair when it came to _intimacy_. Unless Ai could get something tangible out of it, then he just really wasn't interested, which was why they hadn't done all that much up until now. SOLtis were still just very… basic. Ai had no dick. There were no mods yet, despite SOL Tech being populated by very lonely nerds - their CEO being the worst offender. And sadly, the black market was also lacking in acceptable robodicks. He wasn't sticking anything in his Yusaku unless it was the very best technology that - _stolen_ \- money could buy. The entire situation sucked royally. But at least he _could_ suck, which he had done a couple of times, with enjoyable results. How SOL Tech could engineer a delightfully agile tongue but not a workable dick is a question that Ai really did not want to know the answer to.

There was always the option of fingering, which Yusaku had grudgingly allowed Ai to do a few times. His new hands had a little bit more sensitivity to them, so that would be interesting. But no, Ai had something else in mind. "Nope, sorry. They're still just kinda there as far as my spatial awareness goes," Ai explained easily, his lips tickling at Yusaku's neck. He wasn't going to move for this. He didn't need to. "But that's okay, I want to try something else."

And then he just… dove down into his programming and started prodding at that unique sense, the one that always told him where Yusaku was, the one that always _felt_ like him. Their Link Sense. He'd done this before. _They'd_ both done this before. But it had always been life or death back then. This time… This time Ai wanted it to be about something so much nicer than a deadly game of cards. It doesn't take much to get it to unfurl into something so much more. Ai can feel himself sinking into the familiar presence that is wholly his Yusaku, can feel the echo of Yusaku going completely still beneath him, and then, ah, yes, he can feel the sharp breath Yusaku takes in, the very real, very strange sensation of actual breathing, and oh, the tickling caress of his lips against the oversensitized skin of Yusaku's neck is something else when felt from both ends.

"Just like that," Ai whispers into Yusaku's mind. And then, yes, he can certainly feel all his lovely little tentacles as he sends them slithering under Yusaku's clothes, tugging at buttons, sliding into his pants, into his underwear, two graceful little tendrils wrapping around the growing heat throbbing at Yusaku's groin.

" _Ai_."

They both shiver.

" _Yusaku_." Ai kisses the back of his neck again, and again, swipes his tongue across Yusaku's tingling skin, then bites down with the exact amount of pressure that has Yusaku arching back up into him. One tentacle is fetching the lube, because friction is wonderful… but it helped to make it not painful, while two others are unzipping and unbuttoning Yusaku's pants. Two more devious little tendrils are all slicked up by the time he has Yusaku's pants and underwear down around his ankles. The cool air is a stark contrast to the rising heat building between them, but an interesting one. There's not really anything negative coming off of Yusaku, just an overwhelming sense of fondness laid bare, a fascinated eagerness at where Ai is leading them, and a less obvious snippet of skittish hesitation at whether this would be enough for Ai or not.

His beautiful, precious, perfect Yusaku, even now, with Ai all around him and metaphorically in him, even then, a part of him still wondered whether he could make Ai happy or not. The tragedy of his dearest Yusaku, always unsure of the things that mattered to him the most. But oh _yesssssss_ , Ai _**was**_ very, very happy right now. Delighted. Ecstatic. _Elated_. Yusaku was feeling every sensation exactly the way Ai wanted him to, and Ai in turn felt everything he was doing to his beloved Yusaku. So much, but not quite enough, not yet. Ai reached out and took each of Yusaku's captive fists in hand, pulling them loose and lacing their fingers together, then speared both of those slicked up tendrils deep into Yusaku's body. They're not wide enough to cause any damage whatsoever, so he doesn't bother with any prep, and the zing they send up Yusaku's spine at the abruptness of it all is well worth it.

Yusaku shudders, and it goes straight through them both. Ai has godly processing capabilities, and still, it feels like too much. But he presses on, because he wants more, and so does Yusaku. He keeps those little ones deep in Yusaku, sliding them every which way, tight against the muscles clamped around them, while another, wider, lubed up tentacle teases at Yusaku's rim, slicking him up as it flexes against his crack. Yusaku lets out a gorgeous sounding moan, too overwhelmed by this point to hold it in, and Ai mirrors it as he pushes in hard with the newer, wider tentacle. There's a sharp ache from the invasion, and for a brief moment that's all there is, and then there's a burn, and heat, too much heat as the ache becomes something more. The tendrils he had wrapped around Yusaku's dick convulse, and they both cry out in unison. This is so much more than Ai was prepared for, and he just falls into it, doing everything that feels good. He thrusts fast and hard with the larger tentacle, but each and every movement is shallow, sharp, never withdrawing too much, because the sensation of being filled is maddening. The little ones wrapped around Yusaku's dick coil tight and jerk, just so, abrupt, but not painfully so. The edge is there, but he can feel it, and balances them both.

It's still too much.

He's read about seeing stars, and other fancy euphemisms that tried to explain how a biologically fueled orgasm felt. They're all kind of right, and they're all kind of wrong, and Ai gets the feeling that everyone experiences it a little differently. But not him. He feels it exactly the way Yusaku does, a coiling pressure that burns and aches and grows tighter with every single thing Ai does, until much like a dam bursting, it breaks free, fritzing across Yusaku's nerves in a wave of intense euphoria. Ai lets it wash over him too, tingling across his programming with sharp little pinpricks of pure pleasure.

It's good.

_Real_ good.

Yes, intimacy _was_ all it was cracked up to be. Ai very much liked it, and Yusaku had most certainly enjoyed it. They would definitely have to do this again. A lot. Maybe in the morning. _Every_ morning. First thing. What a way to start the day~

Ai nuzzled against Yusaku as he withdrew, both physically and mentally, though the latter was done very carefully. Their Link Sense was warm and comfortable, but Ai could already feel a tinge of weariness creeping its way through the afterglow, and while he was somewhat curious about how physical exhaustion felt, one of them had to handle the cleanup. Bodily fluids were sticky, and Yusaku really disliked sticky messes.

"Ai?" Yusaku's call was rather muffled, as he had shoved his face down into the bedding at some point.

"Yes?" Ai replied as he started popping his tentacles back out of existence one by one. He froze as he felt a heavy, lethargic prod against his code. _Oh_. Well. Yusaku always had been a quick study. This was… This was nice. A warm sensation briefly wrapped itself around his… _very_ _being_ , touching his programming in all the places he hadn't ever realized were cold, before slowly fading back out again. It was… the closest approximation to an embrace as he could define anything, but it had also been so much more than that. So, so much more. Trust in Yusaku to always take things farther than Ai had ever thought possible.

"Are you happy?"

Ai smiled tenderly and leaned back down, nuzzling contentedly against his Yusaku. "Yes." And it was perhaps the most truthful thing he had ever said. "You always make me happy."

"Good." There was a beat of silence, and Ai could almost physically feel what was coming. "Now get off of me. I need a shower. This is disgusting." His precious Yusaku had a moderate allergy to romance and soft, meaningful moments. But that was fine, Ai more than made up for the lack. Someone had to.

Giving Yusaku a sharp nip on the back of his neck, Ai kind of did as instructed. Kind of. Yusaku did not appreciate being manhandled and carried like a princess all the way to the bathroom, and told him so at length, but who cared, Ai did what Ai wanted. And Ai wanted to hold his Yusaku. Forever and ever. The princess could just shut up and deal.


End file.
